


I'll get you Sunday

by RavenGrey



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Over protective Abe, Sleepiness, Spabe - Freeform, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed's "thieving pick of an associate" comes back to seek vengeance, Abraham is largely unimpressed and deals with the matter. Politely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll get you Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I am the worst at summaries, and for that I apologize. Also, I very nearly titled this "he's going to kick my butt." however, a friend of mine talked me out of it. After we first meet Speed, his ex-associate screams "I'll get you someday." First time I watched it I'd thought he said "I'll get you Sunday." So.

              Abe’s eyes linger on Speed’s skin, as they had been doing since Speed had flopped onto the bed in a heat stricken daze. Speed, upon entering the room, had hastily pulled off his shirt and used it to the wipe the excess sweat from his chest before climbing inelegantly over Abe and face planting into their shared pillow. “Just closed up," he grunts, unlacing his boots and dumping them onto the floor "thank you kindly for all a your help.” his dry, although muffled greeting. To which Abe replies “If you’ll kindly recall,” a mocking emphasis put on kindly “you ordered me to go on up.” He idly turns a page as he continues to read, eyes not leaving the page “And if I recall correctly, and I do, you threatened me until I complied.” Abraham glances up from his book, stealing a look at Joshua out of the corner of his eye, just in time to get a slightly damp shirt to the face.

                He makes a quietly disgusted sound and reaches up to jerk the shirt from off his head, a narrow glare leveled at Speed. “You are the very epitome of maturity.” Abe growls, the scent of sweat filling his nose as Speed laughs, turning his head enough to look at Abraham. Abe’s hair is sticking up in odd tufts, ruffled in all different directions and Speed gives an undignified snort, which gives way to a full throated laugh. Abraham wants to be upset, he really does, but when Speed laughs his entire being lights up. His eyes crinkle, and his smile, Christ, his smile is so warm and full of life that it makes Abe’s chest ache.

                Mercilessly crushing the beginnings of a smile that had attempts to pull at his lips, Abe primly wads the shirt up and tosses the shirt into a corner. Speed rolls over onto his back, still laughing, and purposefully musses Abe’s hair. “Agh!” Is the only response he has as Speed tangles his hand in Abe’s hair and ruffles it. The book tumbles from his hands as he scrambles out of Speed's reach, an accusatory glare leveled at him while Speed props himself up on an elbow to observe the destruction he has wrought. "Really?" The bitingly sarcastic retort is accompanied by a raised eyebrow, Abe's hand rising to smooth down the ruffled curls as best he can. "Really." Speed replies, still laughing, a grin on his lips as he settles back on the bed, stretching his arms out in front of him. Abe in turn moves back into his original position with a huff, doing his damnedest to ignore Speed. He picks up his poor book and smoothes the crinkled pages, his lips twitching anyway as Speed sends a smug look his way.

                Joshua stretches, back arching and feet digging into the sheet, a pleased groan issuing from his throat as his joints pop. Abe swallows hard, a faint tint of pink stealing over his cheeks as he brushes the dust from the cover, his head bowed. Speed notices, of course he does, and repeats the sound, drawing it out while settling more soundly into the bed. Abraham shifts uncomfortably, a bead of sweat following the curve of his throat and coming to a stop in the slight hollow of his collarbones. The grin is more of a smirk by the time Abe has settled himself warily back into his seat and Speed makes a sleepily content sound before nestling into the mattress.

                The next time Abe looks up, a good ten minutes later, Speed's eyes are closed, his lips loosely parted as he breaths evenly. The man is obviously asleep and a fond smile curls over Abe's lips. Speed is sprawled on the bed, eyes closed and body relaxed as he dozes lightly, the vaguest of breezes from the window he’d opened ruffling his sweat dampened hair. Pant legs rolled up, Speed lolls lazily on the bed as the Sunday heat settles itself over him. A bare leg hangs over the edge of the bed, occasionally brushing against Abe’s side, while the other is bent at the knee and resting against the wall. Shirtless and covered in a light sheen of sweat, Speed’s arm dangles just as listlessly over the edge of the bed, the other pillowing the back of his head. Sunlight filters in and bathes his features in a warm light, traces over the sharp line of his nose and throws the curve of his lips into sharp relief. His hair, spread out on the pillow in a disarrayed mess, looks as if it were burnished by gold and Abe longs to run his fingers through it.

                His fingers twitch at the very thought and he tightens them around the edges of the book. A few strands of hair stick to Speed's cheek and Abraham reaches up to gently unstick them, fingertips feathering over the ridge of his cheekbone. Speed's breath catches quietly, his lips curling upwards in the ghost of smile at the delicate brush. Abe's heart pounds at the innocence in the gesture and he quickly retracts his hand. Guilt makes itself known, along with embarrassment, and he resolutely returns to reading his book, pressing his back harder against the edge of the bed. The brush of a surprisingly pale leg against his side does very little in the way of quelling the urge and he moves away from it, only to accidentally nudge Speed’s arm. He flinches minutely and moves back into the middle of the vague trap he’s fallen into, his fingers beating out a nervous tattoo.

                Joshua, having been awake from the moment Abraham's fingers had alighted on his cheek, grins at Abe's skittishness. "You're more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full a rocking chairs, Lincoln." Speed teases, voice husky with sleep. Abraham doesn't jump when the amusement laced criticism cuts through the silence, but every muscle in his body does tense. Any retort Abe might have had catches in his throat and stays there, his mouth opening only to close again when words fail him. Joshua snorts and rolls onto his side, knee brushing Abe’s shoulder and his fingers grazing the bottom of his ribcage. Abraham sucks in a sharp breath and shudders lightly, Speed’s touch shivering down his spine and causing warmth to curl in his lower belly.

                Speed’s answering smile is all slow heat and wanton promises and Abraham swallows hard. “Well, with you looking at me like that, Mr. Speed, I think I’ve reason to be.” Abe replies easily, the slight catch in his voice giving him away. “I’d have to agree with you on that one, Mr. Lincoln.” Speed watches with half-lidded eyes as a faint blush steals over his cheeks and spreads to the tips of Abe’s ears. Smiling slyly, Speed traces the outline of Abraham’s reddened ear with his forefinger.

                Abe is saved from the indignity of answering, as his tongue had already tripped over itself, by enraged shouting from the street. Banging follows suit as someone attempts to break down the shop’s front door. “Come on out here, you yellow-bellied coward! You’re not worth a patch on my ass!” That last, eloquent bit is bellowed at the upstairs window and by then Abraham is up and on his feet, a severe frown tugging at his lips. He gives the shouting man on their doorstep a disapproving glare and rests a hand against the window pane, his fingers gripping the wood tightly. Speed lifts his head slightly and gives the window a bored look, irritation flickering briefly over his face. He had rather been enjoying Abraham’s attention and was incredibly annoyed with the rude interruption.

                “Well, Lincoln, looks like I’ve got to keep true to my promise.” Speed grumbles as he starts to get up, only to have Abe stop him. “I’ll handle this; you just go on back to sleep.” Abraham replies firmly, putting on his boots hastily while Speed’s “thieving prick of an associate” attempts to bang the door down, shouting obscenities all the while. Speed raises an eyebrow, leaning on his elbows as he watches Abraham leave, his stride purposeful. He bites his lip as Abe’s backside disappears down the stairs. “I’ll be just a moment.” Abraham calls back, voice polite but flatly angry.

“Try not to break him.” Speed laughs, Abe’s reply of “No promises.” delighting him in ways it really shouldn’t. He waits long enough for Abe to reach the bottom of the stairs before he scrambles to the window. He’s pissed, of course he is, but Abe is so wonderfully overprotective that he lets it slide, just this once. It isn't audible from where he is, but he knows Abe has unlocked the door from the surprised look on Herald’s face. The surprise is followed by a flicker of unease as Abe steps calmly outside, the height difference between the two so great that Speed laughs out loud. He rests his elbows against the window sill, watching on in malicious glee as Herald attempts to shove Abraham.

                Unheard by Speed, as he was still upstairs, Abraham had first attempted to reason with their unwanted customer. “How can I help you sir?” He had asked curtly, looking down his nose at the smaller man. The response he had received had been unintelligible shouting while the man’s face had grown more and more red. That can’t be healthy Abraham had thought mildly, wholly unimpressed by the man he had replaced. Which is when he had been shoved.

                He uses the term “shoved” very lightly, as he hadn’t moved an inch when the sallow looking man had laid hands on him. Abe rolls his shoulders and swallows down the wave of anger that rises. “I’m going to have to ask that you keep your hands to yourself, Hodge, or you’ll find me to be less than accommodatin’.” Abraham’s eyes are narrowed and he unclenches his jaw enough to speak. “Mr. Speed is otherwise obtained, as it is Sunday.” Herald attempts to maneuver around Abe, who shifts enough to block his way, face impassive. “You’ll go an’ get that damn coward or so help me.” Hodge raises a hand in what was supposed to be a menacing way, but does little more than cause a sliver of dark amusement to light on Abraham’s brow.

                Joshua’s grin is nothing short of viscous as he watches Abe work, the tense line of his shoulders just visible from where Speed is perched. It’s barely noticeable, the deadly shift from harmless to lethal, but Speed delights in it, the subtleness of it all as Abe readies himself for whatever may come.

                “No,” Abraham responds pleasantly “I don’t think I will, as it is still a Sunday.” The swing is sudden, but Abe is more than prepared for it. He moves his head inches to the left and catches the clenched fist that whistles by his ear with one hand, lashing out with his leg to take out his attackers’ right knee before placing a foot in the middle of his chest and shoving hard. The end result is that Mr. Herald Hodge ends up flat on his bum in the dust. To his credit Abraham’s face doesn’t shift from the polite mask he’d been wearing since stepping outside. Speed isn’t so dignified, as he’s practically roaring with laughter, his shoulders shaking with his mirth.

                Hodge stands shakily, his face beet red, and wipes the dirt from his palms, his confidence obviously shaken. Abraham watches the resolve harden on the man’s face and says with some exasperation “I wouldn’t, if I were you.” His warning, of course, goes unheeded and the man charges again with a bellow. Abe sighs and moves neatly to the side to avoid the charge, catching him by his shirt collar like he would a misbehaving dog, which is essentially what he is. Ever calm, he drags him a good twenty foot away from the shop, the initial shock that crosses the man’s face almost worth the effort it’s taking to deal with him. The man kicks and struggles the entire time but Abraham doesn’t relent, depositing him unceremoniously on the ground and bending to look him in the eye. “If you ever darken our doorstep again,” he says evenly, fixing the man’s collar with a clinical ease “I will personally see to it that you have to be carried away, due to the fact that I can and will break both of your legs.” He keeps eye contact the entire time, an easy smile on his lips as he rises and heads back to the shop.

                Even from this distance, the fear is visible on Hodge’s face and Speed gives a jaunty little wave as the man stumbles to his feet, the fury that tightens his features causing more laughter to well up. When Abe starts back he moves to lay back down, a goofy smile on his lips as he settles on his stomach. Abraham doesn’t look back as he enters the shop, confident that Mr. Hodge has decided to delay his inquiries for at least a little while. Closing and then locking the door, Abraham climbs the stairs and enters their shared room, unscathed by the encounter.

                The smirk on Speed’s lips doesn’t bode well for him and he brushes a sweat dampened curl out of his eyes while he retrieves his book from the crate he had sat it on. Speed has his face propped up on one hand as he watches Abe with interest. Abraham chances a brief look at Speed only to look back down quickly as he accidentally meets Speed’s darkened gaze. “Well, that’s all taken care of.” Abe says brightly, opening his book to the correct page while sitting back in his spot. “Thank you, Mr. Lincoln; I just don’t know _what_ I would have done without you.” Speed croons, fluttering his eyelashes while fanning his face with his free hand. Abraham grins widely and ducks his head forward, a choked laugh leaving him while his shoulders shake with suppressed amusement. “It was my pleasure, ma’am.” Abe says with a straight face, leveling a serious look at Joshua.

                “Oh, Mr. Lincoln, I feel ever so faint.” Speed croons as he slips dangerously close to the edge of the bed, the back of his hand pressed to his forehead. “Easy now miss, we wouldn’t want you hurtin’ yourself.” Abraham replies, his lips twitching as Speed’s top half slips off the mattress. With a mock surprised “Oh!” and a devilish grin, Speed slides off the bed and onto Abe’s back, forcing him to double up to accommodate his weight. Abe grunts, surprised, and has to shift hurriedly to catch Speed in his swoon.

                By the time all is said and done, Speed is in his lap and his battered book is on the floor. Speed isn’t heavy, per-se, but he is an adequately sized male and Abe is left just a little breathless by the time he wrangles the laughing man into his lap. One hand bracing Speed’s lower back, Abraham scoops his arm under Joshua’s knees and settles him more comfortably. “Thank you _ever_ so much Mr. Lincoln.” Speed titters as scoops up Abe’s book and flips through the pages, content with his new seat.

                Rolling his eyes, Abraham moves to take back his book, only to have Speed move it out of reach. With an amused huff, he moves the hand supporting Speed’s back and deftly snatches it from his fingers. Speed gives Abe a reprimanding look, which Abe dutifully ignores, and puts his arms around Abraham’s shoulders. Abraham’s arm moves to support Joshua’s back again and he presses his cheek to Speed’s hair. Abe’s skin is warm, due mostly to the heat, and Speed buries his nose in the hollow of his throat, his lips just barely brushing over the freckled skin in the ghost of a kiss. Abraham’s breath catches quietly at the soft brush, the not quite a kiss raising goose bumps on his skin.

                Speed runs his fingers over the line of Abe’s collarbone and presses an open mouthed kiss to the underside of his jaw, then the corner of his mouth. Abe stays impossibly still, his fingers digging lightly into Speed’s skin while Speed’s breath flutters against his lips. Speed’s mouth covers his own in a crush of lips, accompanied by the bite of nails against his scalp. Joshua’s hands are buried in Abe’s hair, holding him still despite the fact that Abraham gives no sign of struggle. Abe is soft and pliant beneath him, lips parted as Speed ravishes Abe’s lips.

                When they part, pupils blown and lips reddened, Abe murmurs huskily “The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Speed.” Speed grins slyly and pulls Abe’s head down for another kiss, teeth catching Abraham’s bottom lip while he drags his fingers through his hair. 


End file.
